Amor prohibido
by Livia Pendergast
Summary: El amor se encuentra donde menos te lo esperas. Sino, que se lo digan a Draco y Hermione, que deberán esconderse para poder demostrarse lo que realmente sienten.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama es totalmente mía.**

**Esta historia fue publicada en Potter Fics a nombre de Livia Scofield, que soy yo misma, solo que con una cuenta distinta.**

**Hay unas pequeñas modificaciones en la historia, con los que intento conseguir mejorar el capítulo original.**

**Lo que está escrito entre "comitas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en **_**cursiva **_**son conversaciones en la lejanía o telefónicas.**

**La historia está escrita en tercera persona.**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**1.**

El día había amanecido nublado, lo que no era muy extraño en Londres, donde la mayor parte de los días estaba nublado o llovía, aunque ese día parecía que el sol quería salir.

Harry se despertó en cuanto vio un poco de luz a través de la ventana, aunque no se movió de la cama. Era temprano y Ron seguía durmiendo profundamente, a pesar de las explosiones que se oía en el piso inferior. "Fred y George deben de estar con otro de sus inventos." pensó Harry, cogiendo un libro de encima de la mesita de noche.

Y era exactamente eso lo que estaba pasando.

Desde que Harry les había dado a los gemelos el premio del torneo de los tres magos (cuatro en esa ocasión), Fred y George se habían puesto las pilas respecto a sus proyectos. Tenían en mente abrir una gran tienda de artículos de broma y era exactamente eso lo que pensaban hacer, en cuanto tuvieran todos los artículos listos.

_- Chicos! En pie! - _dijo la voz de la señora Weasley al otro lado de la puerta.

Harry se puso en pie de un salto, pero Ron ni se movió. Seguía durmiendo. Harry, en más de una ocasión, había pensado que Ron no se despertaría ni que la casa se le cayera encima y, en esos momentos, lo estaba viendo con sus propios ojos.

- Ron. - susurró.

- ¿Qué?

- Ron! Despierta!

- Ya voy…

_- Chicos, el desayuno está listo. Y Hermione ya os está esperando a bajo._

Como si hubiera recibido un calambrazo, Ron se puso en pie de un salto y fue corriendo hacia el armario. Harry se quedó alucinado al verle y se dejó caer sentado en la cama, mirando a su amigo.

- ¿Qué? - dijo Ron al sentirse observado. - Solo me he levantado porque, sino lo hago, Hermione es capaz de venir a buscarnos.

- Si, claro. - dijo, poniéndose en pie, haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no ponerse a reír.

- Paso de que nos vea en pijama.

- Si. Tienes razón.

Harry también fue a vestirse y, en diez minutos, los dos estuvieron en la cocina, sentados a la mesa junto a Hermione y Ginny, que también se había levantado.

- Si que os habéis levantado temprano hoy. - comentó Hermione, empezando a comer un trozo de tarta de calabaza.

- Si. Es que solemos despertamos temprano. - dijo Ron, lo que provocó que Harry se atragantara con un trozo de bacón.

- ¿En serio? - dijo Ginny, alzando una ceja, no se lo creía. Ni de lejos. Conocía demasiado bien a su hermano. Pero a quien no podía dejar de mirar era a Harry.

- Si, si. Claro. - dijo, distraídamente, aunque no engañaba a Ginny.

- Ya...

- Adiós!

Los cuatro miraron hacia la puerta, por la que acababan de salir Fred y George. Los cuatro se miraron entre ellos y miraron a la señora Weasley, que acababa de aparecer con una bandeja repleta de pequeñas tartas de arándanos.

- ¿A donde han ido Fred y George, mamá?

- Ginny, chicos. Veo que vuestros hermanos no os han dicho nada, así que os lo voy a decir yo, ya que en una hora iremos al callejón Diagón y no quiero que os pille por sorpresa. - Harry se imaginaba qué era lo que la señora Weasley les iba a decir, pero no dijo nada. La verdad era que se sentía bastante incómodo al ser cómplice de los gemelos. - Vuestros hermanos han realizado... lo que ellos llaman su sueño.

Harry se dio cuenta de que no le hacía mucha gracia lo que habían hecho sus hijos, aunque también vio que se sentía orgullosa de que no se hubieran convertido en pequeños delincuentes. Sonrió internamente.

- Vuestros hermanos han abierto una tienda de bromas.

- Que guay! - dijo Ginny.

- Serán... no me habían dicho nada! - exclamó Ron, ofendido. - ¿Tú sabías algo, Harry?

- Bueno... no lo sabía de cierto, pero... bueno, era de imaginar. - dijo, bajando la vista a su plato. - Quiero decir. Llevaban tiempo amenazando con abrir una tienda. ¿No?

- Si, es cierto. - dijo Ron.

Harry soltó un suspiro de alivio. Ginny le miró y sonrió. Se preguntó si Ginny sabría la verdad.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, los cuatro, junto a la señora Weasley, fueron al callejón Diagón.

El callejón era un lugar sombrío desde que Voldemort y sus mortífagos ya no se escondían a los ojos del mundo de los magos, por lo que la tienda de bromas de los Weasley llamaba mucho la atención.

- Que guay. - dijo Ron, mirando la tienda con los ojos como platos.

Fueron todos juntos hacia la tienda sin decir nada más. Bueno, todos no. Cuando Hermione iba a seguirles, sintió como una dura y fría mano la sujetaba por la muñeca y tiraba de ella.

Fue llevaba a un callejón oscuro. Al principio se asustó, pero cuando vio el rostro de quien la había sujetado, empezó a ponerse nerviosa, aunque no pudo evitar que una leve sonrisa apareciera en sus labios.

- Hola.

- Ho-hola. - dijo, cada vez más hipnotizada por los grisáceos ojos de quien, en ese momento, acariciaba su mano. - ¿Por qué has echo eso? Podrían haberte visto.

- Pero no lo han hecho. Tranquila. – dijo, aun acariciando la mano de Hermione, que no podía evitar estar nerviosa ante tal situación.

- Esto es muy peligroso.

- ¿Peligroso? ¿Que hay de malo en que te diga hola?

- En que tú nunca me has dicho hola.

El chico sonrió con timidez. Sabía que Hermione tenía razón. Él la odiaba. Bueno, eso a ojos de todos los demás, porque eso no era en absoluto lo que sentía.

- Te vi pasar y quise decirte hola.

Hermione sonrió en el momento en que el chico se inclinaba sobre ella y le dio un breve beso en los labios.

- Hola.

- Hola Draco.

**.-...-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**Capítulo terminado.**

**Lo se, es corto, pero es el primero, quería poneros en situación.**

**Espero que os haya gustado y, para saber si os ha gustado, necesitaría que me dejarais un pequeño comentario.**

**Es broma. Opino que si la historia es buena, dejareis comentario. Si no lo dejais, me contentaré con saber que estais leyendo mi historia. Aunque me gusta saber que opinais y en que puedo seguir mejorando, que es lo que quiere cualquier persona a la que le encanta escribir.**

**Lo dicho, espero que al menos os haya gustado lo suficiente como para seguir leyendo.**

**Besitos.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la trama es totalmente mía.**

**Lo que está escrito entre "comitas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en **_**cursiva **_**son conversaciones en la lejanía o telefónicas.**

**La historia está escrita en tercera persona.**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**2.**

- ¿Como ha ido el verano?

- Teniendo en cuenta todo lo que está pasando... bien. - dijo Hermine, separándose un poco de Draco, que había apartado la vista. - ¿Preparado para el nuevo curso?

- Más o menos.

- Yo... oye, tengo que irme. Seguramente me están buscando. - dijo, mirando a ver si veía a Harry o Ron, pero la calle estaba totalmente vacía. - Mejor será que no nos pillen hablando.

- Si. Tienes razón. Como siempre. – dijo, sonriendo, haciendo sonreír también a Hermione.

- Adiós.

- Espera. - Draco volvió a cogerla por la muñeca, esta vez con más suavidad, y la atrajo hacia él.

Sin decir nada más, llevó sus manos a las mejillas de la chica y la besó.

_- Hermione! ¿Donde te has metido?_

_- Hermione!_

- Me están buscando. - dijo, aunque no se apartó del chico. - Tengo que irme.

- ¿Y quien te lo impide? - dijo, esbozando una sonrisa.

- Ya lo sabes.

- Ves. - le dio un último y breve beso y salió del callejón.

Draco sonrió y, al momento, cada uno se fue por un lado.

Hermione aun iba sonriendo como una boba cuando se encontró con Harry, Ron y Ginny.

- ¿Por qué sonríes? - preguntó Ron, recibiendo un codazo por parte de Ginny. – Au!

- Por nada en especial. – dijo Hermione, sin mirar a nadie, sin poder dejar de sonreír.

- Vamos, Hermione. - Ginny cogió a Hermione de la mano y se la llevó hacia la tienda, dejando atrás a los sorprendidos chicos. - ¿Quien es él?

- ¿Quien es quien? - preguntó Hermione, haciéndose la inocente, aunque Ginny puso cara de que no se creía nada.

- Hermione, por favor. No me tomes por idiota. Que los chicos no se hayan dado cuenta no significa que yo tampoco me haya enterado. - dijo, pasando entre la gente, yendo hacia lo que parecía un almacén. - Va. Cuenta. ¿Quien es él? ¿Le conozco?

- No te lo puedo decir, Ginny.

- ¿Por qué? Somos amigas. Nos lo contamos siempre todo. – dijo Ginny, sintiéndose algo dolida.

- Bueno... Verás… es que es algo complicado. - se soltó de la mano de su amiga y empezó a pasearse entre las cajas del almacén. - Solo puedo decirte que... cuando estoy a su lado... bueno... - volvía a sonreír.

- Madre mía. Te tiene idiotizada. - dijo, poniéndose a reír. - Nunca te había visto así de embobada.

- Lo se! – exclamó, riendo. - Bueno, es que… la verdad es que no siento esto desde...

- Desde Viktor. - terminó de decir Ginny, que sabía cuanto había llegado a gustarle cuando se habían conocido hacía ya casi dos años. - Bueno, si eres feliz es lo único que me importa. – dijo, abrazándola. - Ya me lo contarás cuando creas conveniente.

- Gracias Ginny. No sé que haría sin ti.

- Tu vida sería muy aburrida. – dijo, poniéndose a reír.

Hermione le devolvió de inmediato el abrazo a Ginny. Aun seguían abrazadas cuando Ron entró en el almacén de la tienda. Con su habitual falta de tacto, les preguntó qué era eso tan importante que les tenía tan felices.

Ninguna de ellas dijo nada. Ambas cogieron a Ron del brazo y salieron a la tienda, donde cada vez había más gente. Gracias a Dios, ni Ron ni Harry volvieron a preguntar por la sonrisa de bobalicona que Hermione seguía llevando en su rostro, aunque Ron parecía estar un poco raro, como molesto, aunque tampoco nadie mencionó eso.

Compraron unas cuantas cosas en la tienda. Bueno, todos salvo Harry, a quien se lo regalaron todo, y fueron a comprar el resto de cosas que les hacía falta. Dos horas después, volvían a estar en la Madriguera, donde comenzaron todos a hacer las maletas.

Ginny y Harry volvieron a encerrarse en la habitación a hablar, lo que exasperó a Ron, que no le gustaba nada no entender nada.

- ¿Que secretitos se llevan entre esas dos? - preguntó por tercera vez en diez minutos.

- Y yo que sé, Ron. - dijo Harry, que estaba un poco cansado del tema. - ¿Por qué no vas a preguntárselo y así acabamos con las dudas? - se sentó en la cama y cogió uno de sus libros de Quidditch.

- No me dirían nada.

- Sin duda, es lo más probable. - murmuró sin prestarle demasiada atención. – Supongo que son cosas de chicas.

- Pero me intriga. Nunca había visto a Hermione sonreír tanto. - se sentó al lado de Harry, con otro libro en la mano. - No es que me moleste. Es mi amiga. Quiero que sea feliz.

- Yo también quiero eso.

- Pero, no sé porque´, me da la sensación de que es por un chico. – Ron había cambiado el tono de voz. Era como si esa idea no le agradara en absoluto.

Ron volvió a ponerse en pie y fue hacia la puerta de la habitación.

- ¿A donde vas ahora?

- A comer. - dijo y, al momento, se marchó.

Harry se quedó mirando la puerta sin saber que decir. Nunca había visto a Ron tan raro. Bueno, si, cuando Hermione fue al baile del torneo de los tres magos con Viktor Krum. Empezó a pensar que, a lo mejor, era porque le gustaba Hermione, aunque nunca lo demostraba.

Toc, toc.

- Adelante. - dijo Harry, sin moverse del sitio.

Ginny entró en la habitación y sonrió a Harry, que se sorprendió al verla. Ginny fue hacia la ventana y se quedó mirando hacia fuera. Estuvieron así, un rato sin decir nada. Aunque Harry no necesitaba hablar, le gustaba estar así con ella. Aunque al final tanto silencio empezó a incomodarle y decidió hablar.

- A Hermione le gusta un chico, no? - preguntó.

- Eso me parece. – dijo Ginny, sin moverse.

- ¿No te ha contado nada?

- Claro que me lo ha contado, pero eso va a quedar entre nosotras. - dijo, dedicándole una leve sonrisa. - Pero bueno, que tampoco es que me cuente mucha cosa. Y yo tampoco le hago preguntas.

- A veces es lo mejor. - dijo Harry, dejando a un lado el libro.

- Si. Si no haces preguntas, acaban contándotelo todo. - Ginny fue hacia Harry y se sentó a su lado. - Bueno, creo que se ha hecho la hora de comer.

- ¿Bajamos?

- Venga, vamos.

Ginny cogió a Harry de la mano y fueron juntos hacia la cocina, donde solo estaban los señores Weasley.

- Hola papá. - dijo Ginny, soltando de golpe a Harry, comenzando a sonrojarse - ¿Como ha ido la mañana en el trabajo?

- Entretenida, como siempre. - sonrió y ayudó a la señora Weasley a poner la mesa. - Hola Harry.

- Hola señor Weasley.

- ¿Cómo ha ido la mañana de compras?

- Bastante bien. Ya lo tenemos todo. – dijo, recibiendo una sonrisa del señor Weasley.

Harry intentó ayudarles a poner la mesa, pero no le dejaron.

A veces se sentía incómodo, ya que no le dejaban hacer nada porque era un invitado. Nunca antes le habían hecho las cosas. Al contrario. Él siempre era el que servía a los demás.

A la una, ya estaban todos en la mesa, comiendo el gran banquete que había preparado la señora Weasley. Estaba todo muy bueno, como siempre, por lo que Harry no quería dejar de comer, pero llegó un momento en que tuvo que hacerlo, ya que sentía que iba a reventar. Miró a los demás comensales y se dio cuenta de que a todos les estaba pasando lo mismo.

- ¿Queréis más tarta, chicos?

- No! - exclamaron todos. - Estoy a punto de reventar. - murmuró Ron, esperando que solo Harry le oyera, aunque por la colleja que le dio su madre, no lo consiguió. - Au!

- Chicos, necesito que esta tarde trabajéis en el jardín. Ya hay demasiados gnomos y habrías que sacarlos.

- Claro mamá. - dijeron Ron y Ginny al mismo tiempo.

Cuando consiguieron moverse de sus asientos, los cuatro salieron al jardín y empezaron a sacar a los gnomos del jardín, lo que les llevó más de cuarenta minutos. Cuando terminaron, los cuatro se dejaron caer en el suelo. Había empezado a soplar el aire y se estaba muy bien ahí fuera. Además, seguían estando tan llenos que seguían sin poder moverse.

- Si sigo comiendo así, no voy a poder seguir poniéndome mi ropa. - comentó Harry.

Ginny se puso a reír, aunque se le cortó pronto la risa. Se incorporó de golpe. Le había parecido ver a...

- ¿Qué pasa, Ginny? - preguntó Hermione.

- Nada. Me ha parecido ver a alguien. - dijo, volviendo a tumbarse. - Debo de estar alucinando. Comer tanto no es bueno. Ya se lo digo siempre a mi madre.

- A mi me gusta la comida de mamá.

Hermione se acercó un poco y le susurró al oído.

- Ginny, ¿qué ha pasado?

- Me ha parecido ver a alguien. – susurró también.

- ¿A quién te ha parecido ver?

- A Malfoy.

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**El segundo capítulo llegó. **

**Ha sido un poco más light que el anterior, pero prometo que el siguiente será más intenso, porque... los chicos vuelven a Hogwarts!**

**Besitos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a J.K. Rowling, pero la trama es totalmente mía.**

**Lo que está escrito entre "comitas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en **_**cursiva **_**son conversaciones en la lejanía o telefónicas.**

**La historia está escrita en tercera persona.**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**3.**

- ¿Por qué miras tanto por la ventana?

Hermione dio un brinco. Ron estaba a su lado, mirando también por la ventana. Desde que Ginny le había dicho el día anterior que le había parecido ver a Draco por ahí, no había podido dejar de buscarle. Sabía que era un completa locura que él estuviera por allí con los tiempos que corrían. Peor. Era una completa locura estar cerca de la casa de los Weasley, teniendo en cuenta el historial que tenían los Weasley y los Malfoy respecto al odio que se profesaban mutuamente.

- Hace un día tranquilo. - se limitó a decir Hermione.

Fue hacia la cama, en la que estaba Harry sentado, cogió uno de los muchos libros que había llevado y se puso a leer. Mejor dicho, a fingir que leía. Lo único que quería en esos momentos era que dejaran de hacerle preguntas, sobretodo preguntas que no podía responder.

- ¿Cunado nos vamos? - dijo Harry, guardando un libro de quidditch en su baúl.

- Pues creo deberíamos irnos ya, que ya son las diez. - respondió Ron, que no dejaba de mirar a Hermione de reojo. – No queremos ir justos de tiempo, no?

- Voy a ver si Ginny ya está lista. - Aprovechó el momento de distracció y salió corriendo de la habitación antes de que Ron o Harry dijeran algo.

Ginny estaba en el salón, con sus cosas al lado de la puerta.

- ¿No bajas tus cosas?

- ¿Es que nos vamos ya?

- Si, cielo. - dijo la señora Weasley, apareciendo detrás de su hija. - ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de avisar a los chicos de que ya nos vamos?

- Claro, claro. Ya voy.

Hermione dio media vuelta y volvió al dormitorio. Los chicos estaban tumbados cada uno en su cama, con sendos libros de quidditch en las manos.

- Ron, tu madre dice que nos vamos ya. Poneos en marcha. - dijo abriendo un poco la puerta, sin llegar a entrar en la habitación.

- Entra si...

Pero Hermione se había marchado ya. Ron miró a Harry, desconcertado. Realmente estaba preocupado por Hermione, que estaba de lo más rara. Casi no había leído durante esos días, que es lo que solía hacer a todas horas, estaba como ausente y apenas hablaba.

- Algo le pasa a Hermione. Cada vez estoy más seguro. - dijo en un susurro, cuando empezaron a bajar por las escaleras. - ¿Tú no la ves rara?

- Bueno, a lo mejor está un poco más callada de lo normal. - dijo, mirando a su amigo. - Tú no le hagas tantas preguntas.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque si no, no nos va a contar nada. Deja que nos lo cuente cuando se sienta cómoda. - dijo Harry, recordando la conversación que había tenido con Ginny. - Ya sabes como es.

- Hablas como una chica.

- Creo que a veces deberíamos pensar como ellas.

Llegaron al pie de la escalera, con sus cosas y con las de Hermione. En cuarenta minutos, ya estaban en la estación de Kings Cross.

Ron se dio cuenta de que Hermione miraba mucho a su alrededor, como si estuviera buscando a alguien. Iba a preguntarle, pero Harry le dio un leve codazo en las costillas y se quedó callado, muy a su pesar.

Él y Hermione fueron los primeros en pasar por la barrera. Eran los prefectos de Griffindor y tenían que ir a otro vagón distinto. Por su parte, Ginny y Harry se encontraron con Neville y Luna en el andén y fueron los cuatro en busca de un vagón que estuviera vacío.

El vagón de los delegados aun estaba vacio, así que Ron y Hermione pudieron acomodarse donde quisieron. Ahora que Harry no estaba con él, pensaba preguntarle a Hermione porque estaba tan rara, pero tampoco pudo. Esta vez quien les interrumpió fue…

- Malfoy. - gruñó.

- Vaya, vaya. ¿A quien tenemos aquí? - dijo con su habitual tono de superioridad. Dejó sus cosas a un lado del vagón. - Ya decía yo que el vagón olía a...

- Cállate, Malfoy. - dijo Ron.

Hermione había abierto la boca para hablar, pero se había quedado sin voz. ¿Qué iba a decirle sin delatar su relación?

- Si... voy a hacerlo... no quiero malgastar saliva con alguien como tú. - dijo, haciendo reír a Crabbe y Goyle, que eran quienes le habían llevado el baúl y el resto de sus cosas. - Ya podéis iros.

Crabbe y Goyle salieron del vagón, sonriendo como bobos, en el momento en que los prefectos de las demás residencias aparecían en el vagón.

En cuanto pudo, Hermione sacó un libro de su bolsa y empezó a leer. De nuevo, no pudo concentrarse y solo estuvo mirando las letras que había en las páginas. Cientos de letras en movimiento, sin sentido alguno, que aun la ponían más nerviosa. Quería centrarse en el libro, pero entre Ron, que no dejaba de mirarla, y las ganas que tenía de mirar a Draco, no había manera de concentrarse.

Ni siquiera se enteró de que habían llegado a Hogsmade hasta que Ron no golpeó su brazo.

- Ey!

- ¿Que pasa? – dijo Hermione, mirando a su amigo.

- Ya hemos llegado.

- Ah! Vale. - Hermione se puso en pie y, aun con el libro en sus manos, salió del vagón y del tren, en todo momento al lado de Ron.

- Estás rara. - dijo al fin.

- No. No! - dijo, aunque no se lo creía ni ella. - Es solo que estoy pensando en cosas. Pero estoy bien.

- No me lo creo.

- Cree lo que quieras.

Draco pasó por su lado y, al momento, sus miradas se encontraron. Draco sonrió levemente, sonrisa que Hermione tardó en corresponder, aunque él se dio cuenta de que sonreía y se marchó hacia el castillo, sintiéndose más tranquilo.

- Idiota. - dijo Ron entre dientes. - Se va con esa sonrisilla suya.

- Eh? ¿Quien?

- Ya sabes quien. Malfoy.

- No me he dado cuenta.

- ¿Ah no?

- No. Y tú deberías empezar a prestarle menos atención. - dio dos largas zancadas y fue hacia Harry, que acaba de aparecer en el camino, al lado de Neville.

Ron la miró en la distancia y decidió dejar el tema. Al menos, por esa noche.

Al amanecer, Hermione se dio cuenta de que no había pegado ojo en toda la noche y que, en menos de quince minutos, tenía su primera clase. Se visitó todo lo deprisa que pudo y salió corriendo.

Nunca le había pasado nada similar. Nunca había llegado tarde a clase. "Para todo hay una primera vez" - pensó, viendo ya la puerta de la clase de transfiguración. – "Aunque espero que no vuelva a pasar."

Llamó a la puerta del aula un par de veces, hasta que ésta se abrió sola. Todos le miraron cuando entró, aunque no fue nada comparado con la mirada que le lanzó la profesora McGonagall en cuanto la vio en el umbral de la puerta.

- Lamento mucho el retraso. – murmuró, sintiéndose cada vez más avergonzada..

- Puede pasar, señorita Granger.

Hermione entró en clase y fue a sentarse al lado de Parvati Patil, que era la única que tenía un asiento libre a su lado.

La clase fue bastante entretenida. Aprendieron un hechizo nuevo, lo que ayudó a Hermione a centrarse. Cuando terminó la clase y estaba dispuesta a salir del aula, la profesora McGonagall apareció a su lado.

- Señorita Granger, ¿se encuentra usted bien?

- Si. Lamento haber llegado tarde. – dijo, sintiendo como volvía a sonrojarse.

- Nunca le había sucedido algo así.

- Nunca me había pasado la noche sin dormir. - dijo sin apenas darse cuenta. - Perdone. Eso no es excusa.

- Entenderá que deba quitarle 5 puntos a Griffindor.

- Lo entiendo. Es lo que debe hacer. - dijo recogiendo sus cosas. – Es lo correcto.

- Muy bien. Cinco puntos menos para Griffindor.

Hermione no dijo nada más. La profesora puso una mano sobre su hombro y, al momento, ambas se marcharon.

Tuvo que volver a correr por los pasillos aunque, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la clase de encantamientos, una mano la sujetó por la muñeca y tiró de ella hacia una case que estaba vacía. En cuanto se cerró la puerta, sintió la fría pared de piedra en su espalda, pero no le importó cuando sintió esos dulces y ardientes labios sobre los suyos.

- Bienvenida a Hogwarts, señorita Granger. - dijo, antes de darle otro breve beso en los labios.

- Lo mismo digo, señor Malfoy.

- Te vi un poco rara, anoche en el tren. - le dio otro beso y la cogió de la mano. - ¿Te ocurre algo?

- Es que no puedo dejar de pensar en alguien. - dijo, provocando que Draco sonriera ampliamente.

- Espero que en mí.

- Así es.

- Yo también pienso en ti. Pero también debemos centrarnos en lo que tenemos que hacer. - dijo, acariciando su mejilla, pasando un dedo por la sonrisa que había aparecido en el rostro de Hermione. - Eso me gusta. Que sonrías.

- Deberíamos ir a clase.

- Yo tengo libre.

- Pero yo no. Y ya he llegado tarde a transfiguración. - dijo, soltándose de su mano con cuidado. - Ya nos veremos.

- ¿Cuándo?

- No lo sé. Encontraremos el momento. ¿No?

- Claro.

Antes de marcharse, se dieron un último y apasionado beso y Hermione fue corriendo a su siguiente clase, a la que también llego tarde. En apenas dos horas, ya había hecho que Griffindor perdiera diez puntos.

"Esto no puede continuar así."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Opiniones, opiniones.**

**¿Qué os va pareciendo?**

**Espero que os vaya gustando.**

**Besitos a todas.**

**Pd: perdonad si hay alguna incoheréncia. Me he leído los libros en catalán y han cambiado bastantes palabras.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a J.K. Rowling, pero la trama es totalmente mía.**

**Lo que está escrito entre "comitas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en **_**cursiva **_**son conversaciones en la lejanía o telefónicas.**

**La historia está escrita en tercera persona.**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**4.**

La primera semana de clases pasó volando. Hermione había conseguido centrarse en sus estudios y no había vuelto a fallar ni a llegar tarde a ninguna clase. Y, gracias a Dios, Ron no volvió a preguntarle qué era lo que le pasaba. Volvía a tratarla como siempre, lo que la tenía bastante más tranquila. O lo que es lo mismo, volvía a pedirle los apuntes y a que le ayudara a hacer los deberes.

Ella prefería mil veces que se comportara así a que no dejara de preguntarle por su estado de ánimo.

Ya era viernes por la noche y, cansada de estudiar (Si, a veces ella también se cansaba de estudiar, aunque no lo reconocía) se vistió con unos vaqueros y una simple camiseta y salió de la sala común de Griffindor, que estaba a reventar de gente, intentando que nadie se diera cuenta de que se iba.

Había anochecido, pero aun estaba permitido ir por los pasillos a esas horas. Fue dando un paseo por el castillo hasta que, al cabo de media hora, entró en la sala de los menesteres. Allí era donde había quedado con él. Sabía que no debía aprovecharse de las instalaciones de la escuela para verse con su ¿novio? ni ella misma sabía lo que eran, pero si no iban allí, no sabía donde podrían encontrarse. Sobretodo al ser de residencias distintas. Ninguno podía entrar en la residencia del otro.

Cuando entró en la sala de los menesteres, se quedó con la boca abierta. Habían quedado en que, cuando fueran a la sala, pensarían en algún lugar donde pudieran estar a solas con su pareja. Y como tal, la sala de los menesteres, había dotado a la sala con una gran cama con dosel blanco, un par de butacas y una mesita (con lo necesario para una cena romántica) y una chimenea, cuyo fuego ya estaba encendido.

Hermione se sonrojó, no podía dejar de mirar la cama e imaginarse a ella y a Draco tumbados en ella. Estaba tan distraída que no había notado que ya no estaba sola en la sala. Eso hasta que notó como unos brazos la abrazaba por la cintura.

- Lo siento. No quería asustarte. - dijo Draco cuando Hermione se sobresaltó- ¿no me has oído entrar?

- No. - dijo, dándose la vuelta, apartando la mirada de la cama. - No te había oído.

- ¿Estás bien? – acarició la sonrojada mejilla de Hermione, que no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos.

- Si. Solo estoy un poco distraída.

- ¿Mirando la cama?

- Draco, creo que tenemos que hablar. - dijo, soltándose del abrazo de Draco y yendo a sentarse en una de las butacas.

- Claro. ¿Sobre qué quieres hablar?

- Sobre la carta que recibí en verano. Decías unas cosas...

Draco suspiró y fue a sentarse a la butaca que quedaba libre.

- Estoy harto de hacer y ser lo que mis padres quieren. - empezó a decir, mirando directamente al fuego. Hablaba muy seriamente. Como nunca antes lo había hecho. - Estoy harto de que todos me digan lo que tengo que hacer, con quien debo ir, de quien debo enamorarme... - se quedó en silencio. Alzó la vista y vio como Hermione se había sonrojado de nuevo. - Y empecé a escribir sin siquiera pensar en lo que plasmaba en el pergamino. Cuando me di cuenta, me había declarado. A ti.

Hermione se removió incómoda en la butaca. Se sentía culpable por haber dudado de sus sentimientos. Estaba claro que él se jugaba mucho más que ella en esa relación.

- Por eso te envié la carta. Decidí ser egoísta y pensar en mi propia felicidad por primera vez en mi vida.

- Perdóname, Draco.

- Tranquila. Entiendo que me lo preguntes, pero creía que te había dejado claros mis sentimientos. Si aun dudas de lo que siento, creo que debería irme. - dijo, poniéndose en pie.

Fue hacia la salida, pero no llegó a salir de la sala. Hermione le tenía bien sujeto por la cintura. Draco se movió, intentando apartarse, por lo que entonces ocurrió algo que ninguno de los dos esperaba.

Sin querer, Hermione bajó la mano y rozó ligeramente la entrepierna del chico, que se quedó muy quieto.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Hermione estaba muerta de la vergüenza, mientras que a Draco ese gesto había empezado a excitarle. Se dio la vuelta lentamente y llevó su mano a uno de los pecho de la chica, que se sonrojó aun más.

Como ella no dijo ni hizo nada, Draco cogió su mano y la llevó a su entrepierna, donde su miembro empezaba a tener vida propia.

- Lo hice sin querer. - susurró, logrando hablar al fin.

- Yo no. - Draco la besó, impidiendo que pudiera seguir hablando.

.-.-.-.

- ¿Donde está Hermione? - dijo Ron, cuando hubo terminado los deberes.

- Se ha ido hace un rato.

- ¿Ah si? ¿Con quien?

- Sola. - dijo Harry, levantando la vista de la revista de quidditch que tenía en sus manos. - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- No... Por nada… - dijo, quitándole importancia al asunto. - Estoy un poco cansado. Creo que voy a tumbarme. - se puso en pie y cogió sus libros.

- Vale.

- Buenas noches.

Ron fue hacia el dormitorio, pero no se fue a dormir, tal como le había dicho a Harry. Se arrodilló frente al baúl de su amigo y rebuscó hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscando. Cogió el antiguo pergamino y lo dejó encima de la cama.

- Juro solemnemente que esto es una travesura.

Al momento, en el pergamino apareció el mapa de todo Hogwarts. Buscó y buscó durante varios minutos a Hermione, pero no la encontraba.

- Es imposible. - susurró. - ¿Donde se ha metido esta chica? Ahí está!

La había encontrado. Había aparecido de repente en el mapa. Miró cerca de ella y lo que vio le pareció un completo disparate. Era Malfoy.

- ¿Tú no te ibas a la cama? – dijo Harry, cuya presencia había pasado inadvertida para Ron

- Si.

- ¿Y que se supone que estás haciendo?

- Este mapa esta roto. - dijo Ron, mirando a Harry, ignorando sus palabras. - Solo dice tonterías.

- El mapa no se rompe. ¿Qué es lo que has visto? - dijo, arrodillándose a su lado. ¿Espiabas a Hermione?

- No... - mintió sin ninguna convicción.

- ¿Por qué dices que el mapa está roto? - dijo Harry, mirando bien el mapa. Hermione iba de vuelta a la sala común. No había nada de extraordinario en ello.

- Por nada. Déjalo. Me voy a dormir.

- Pero Ron…

Ron no dijo nada más. Se hizo el dormido a los pocos segundos, aunque no durmió en toda la noche. Y los pocos segundos que lo había conseguido, soñaba todo el rato con lo mismo. Malfoy y Hermione habían salido juntos de la sala de los menesteres, besándose.

- Es una completa locura. - se dijo a si mismo. - Ellos se odian. "¿O no?"

**.-..-..-..-..-.**

**¿Que os ha parecido?**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Sigo esperando alguna opinión. Sin ellas no se como seguir escribiendo. No se si lo hago bien, mal, voy muy deprisa, queréis que los capítulos sean más largos... No se nada.**

**Bueno, por lo menos espero que os vaya gustando.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a J.K. Rowling, pero la trama es totalmente mía.**

**Lo que está escrito entre "comitas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en **_**cursiva **_**son conversaciones en la lejanía o telefónicas.**

**La historia está escrita en tercera persona.**

**.-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-..-.**

**5.**

Desde que había visto a Hermione y Draco salir juntos de la sala de los menesteres, Ron no había vuelto a comportarse como siempre, sino que estaba muy callado y no dejaba de observar a Hermione y Draco en todo momento, esperando ver algo que delatara la relación que tenían realmente.

No había vuelto a preguntarle nada a Hermione. En realidad, le daba miedo oír que la chica que le gustaba estuviera saliendo con su peor enemigo, con el chico que llevaba años insultándola y metiéndose con ella. E

so era lo que menos entendía. Siempre había considerado a Hermione una chica inteligente, en todos los aspectos de la vida, pero en esos momentos lo que pensaba era bien distinto.

Cuando salieron del campo de quidditch, después del entrenamiento del equipo, Harry aprovechó la ocasión y, en el momento en que se quedó a solas con Ron en los vestuarios, le preguntó.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa últimamente? - dijo, bloqueándole el paso, ya que Ron estaba intentando marcharse.

- ¿A mí? Nada. ¿Qué me va a pasar? ¿Por qué tendría que pasarme algo? ¿Es que acaso me comporto de forma distinta? - comenzó a decir, levantando la voz, cada vez más nervioso.

- Si. A ti. Llevas un mes que estás de lo más raro. - dijo Harry, cogiendo a su amigo del brazo, llevándolo a que se sentara en uno de los bancos. - No te he dicho nada hasta ahora, esperando que me lo contaras, pero es que ya no puedo más. Quiero recuperar a mi amigo Ron.

- Sigo siendo tu amigo. - murmuró, bajando la vista al suelo. – El Ron de siempre.

- No. Ahora eres Ron, el taciturno, que no deja de espiar a nuestra mejor amiga, como un acosador.

- Pero es que lleva todo el curso ocultándonos que tiene novio! - exclamó.

- Suenas a novio celoso. - comentó Harry, recibiendo una dura mirada por parte de Ron. - ¿Y qué si Hermione tiene novio? ¿Acaso no merece ser feliz?

- Claro que si, pero no con Malfoy.

En cuanto dijo eso, Harry se le quedó mirando. Ron se tapó la boca con las manos, como si acabara de decir una barbaridad. En realidad, para ellos lo era.

- Mierda.

- ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir?

.-.-.-.-.

Hermione no esperó a que los chicos llegaran del partido de quidditch, como hacía siempre, sino que fue a hurtadillas hasta la enfermería. Con la excusa de comentarle una cosa a Madame Pompfrey, pasó a ver que tal estaba Draco, que se había caído de la escoba, mientras luchaba con Harry por la snitch dorada, y se había roto un pie.

Como Draco estaba rodeado de otros alumnos de Slytherin, apenas le miró, pero se dio cuenta de que Draco le dedicó una sonrisa cuando pasó de largo por al lado de la cama.

- ¿No vienes a visitarme? - dijo Draco cuando Hermione ya salía de la enfermería.

- Pensaba que aun tenías visita. - dijo, acercándose un poco a la cama, mirando a su alrededor, nerviosa.

- No. Estoy solo.

- Ya lo veo.

- ¿Puedes correr las cortinas, por favor?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza e hizo lo que Draco le había pedido. Cuando ya estuvieron con un poco más de intimidad, fue a sentarse en la cama, al lado de su chico, aunque Draco hizo que se tumbara y la abrazó.

- ¿Como tienes el pie? - preguntó, dibujando círculos invisibles en la espalda del chico con un dedo.

- Con la poción que me ha dado Madame Pompfrey, mañana estará como nuevo.

- Harry no debió tirarte de la escoba.

- Ambos lo intentamos. - dijo, comenzando a jugar con uno de sus castaños rizos. Le encantaba hacer eso. - Solo que fue él quien lo consiguió.

- Odio ver como os odiáis. - dijo, tumbándose de espaldas a la cama, mirando hacia el techo. - Ojala todo fuera más fácil y no tuviéramos que escondernos.

- ¿No te importaría que la gente descubriera lo nuestro?

- Yo solo quiero poder amar con libertad.

Draco no dijo nada. En su mente se había quedado grabada la palabra amar. Meditó unos breves minutos y se dio cuenta de que eso era exactamente lo que sentía por Hermione. La amaba.

La abrazó aun con más fuerza y apoyó su rostro en su pecho, sintiendo los descontrolados latidos del corazón de la muchacha, que comenzó a acariciarle el pelo distraídamente.

- ¿Podríamos volver a vernos mañana? - preguntó Draco, acariciando los alrededores del ombligo de Hermione, sintiendo como, a ratos, a la chica le daban cosquillas. - Por la noche. Antes del toque de queda.

- Pasado mañana tenemos dos exámenes.

- Podemos estudiar juntos. – Draco alzó la vista y la miró a los ojos. - Pero me gustaría pasar el día de mañana contigo.

- De acuerdo. - dijo Hermione, haciendo un horario mental de estudio para poder compaginarlo con su cita con Draco. - Mañana por la noche, a la hora de siempre, en el lugar de siempre.

.-.-.-.-.

Harry y Ron entraron a toda prisa en la sala común de Griffindor, donde se encontraron con Ginny, que estaba sentada un poco alejada de los demás, leyendo un grueso libro, más típico de Hermione que de ella.

- ¿Hermione está saliendo con Malfoy? - preguntó directamente Ron, poniéndose delante de su hermana.

- ¿Que chorrada es esa? - dijo, cerrando el libro y dejándolo en su regazo. - ¿Qué va a salir Hermione con ese... idiota?

- ¿No te ha dicho nada? - dijo Harry, con un tono más clamado, sentándose a su lado, en el brazo de la butaca. - ¿No te ha hablado de su novio?

- No. Apenas me ha dicho nada. - cogió el libro y se puso en pie. - Se que sale con un chico, pero ni siquiera me ha dicho a que escuela va. Y ahora, cotillas, si me disculpáis, me voy a dormir.

Antes de que ninguno de los dos chicos pudiera decir nada más, Ginny dio media vuelta y se marchó. Subió corriendo las escaleras pero, en vez de ir a su dormitorio, fue hacia el de Hermione. Suspiró de alivio al encontrarla allí, estudiando. Fue directamente hacia su cama y se sentó a su lado.

- Hola Ginny.

- ¿Le has dicho a alguien, a parte de mí, que estás saliendo con Malfoy? - preguntó Ginny, quitándole a Hermione el libro de las manos.

- No. Claro que no.

- Pues creo que Ron y Harry lo saben.

- ¿Que qué? - exclamó, levantándose de la cama de golpe. - Eso es imposible. Hemos ido con mucho cuidado de que nadie nos viera.

- Ya, pero es que no todo el mundo tiene un mapa mágico. - dijo Ginny, refiriéndose al mapa del merodeador, y Hermione la entendió al momento.

Sin apenas darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Hermione salió de la habitación como alma que lleva el diablo y bajó a la sala común. En cuanto vio a los dos chicos, fue hacia ellos.

- ¿Quienes os habéis creído que sois paras espiarme?

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a J.K. Rowling, pero la trama es totalmente mía.

Lo que está escrito entre "comitas" son los pensamientos de la gente.

Lo que está escrito en _**cursiva **_son conversaciones en la lejanía o telefónicas.

La historia está escrita en tercera persona.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 6.

Desde que Ron y Harry empezaron a sospechar que su amiga Hermione salía con Draco Malfoy, habían estado investigando, intentando que ella no se enterara, sobre todo después de la discusión que habían tenido cuando ella había descubierto que la habían estado espiando con el mapa del merodeador. En realidad solo ron la había estado espiando, aunque Harry asumió la culpa también.

Desde entonces, hacía ya dos semanas, apenas se habían hablado. Se trataban en clase como compañeros, se saludaban por los pasillos,… pero ya no pasaban tanto tiempo juntos. No como antes. Hermione se sentía muy dolida, pero a la vez iba con mucho cuidado, esperando que nadie se diera cuenta de las miradas que ella y Draco se echaban. De las sonrisas que se dedicaban. De como le brillaban los ojos cuando el rubio pasaba por su lado.

Hermione entró en la sala de los menesteres, mirando que nadie la viera entrar, y abrazó a Draco, que fue hacia ella al verla.

- ¿Estás temblando? - dijo Draco, abrazándola con fuerza.

- Estoy de los nervios. - dijo, sintiéndose ya más tranquila. - Ron y Harry me vigilan. Saben lo nuestro.

- ¿Como lo saben? - dijo, mirándola a la cara, llevando sus manos a sus mejillas. - Tu no les has dicho nada, no?

- No. Claro que no. - dijo Hermione, secándose las lágrimas. - Solo lo sabe Ginny y te juro que ella no se lo ha dicho a nadie.

- Te creo. - dijo, abrazándole de nuevo. - Tranquila.

- ¿Como vamos a hacerlo a partir de ahora? - dijo, sintiendo las tranquilizadoras caricias de Draco en su espalda. - Estoy tan cansada de ir a hurtadillas por las esquinas para que nadie vea a donde voy...

- Pues no lo hagas.

- ¿Qué?

- Yo... Verás...

Draco se alejó y comenzó a pasearse por el dormitorio en el que se había convertido la sala de los menesteres. Estaba nervioso. Y tenía miedo. Nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte por alguien, pero resultaba que ese alguien era lo que su familia consideraba como una sangre sucia. Alguien indigno de pertenecer al mundo de la magia. Quería ignorar lo que podría pensar su familia, pero es que no solo Ron y Harry sospechaban de su relación. A pesar de que parecía que no se enteraban de nada, Crabbe y Goyle, los amigos de Draco, también sospechaban algo.

- ¿Qué? - dijo Hermione, mirándole asustada. Se temía lo peor. - ¿Qué pasa, Draco?

- Yo... Es que...

- Ten el valor de decirme lo que tienes que decirme, pero mirándome a la cara. Por favor. - dijo, sacando el valor que no sabía que tenía dentro. - Si vas a dejarme, hazlo mirándome a la cara.

Draco se dio la vuelta. Miró a Hermione, pero no se atrevió a mirarle a la cara. No quería dejarla, pero no quería que los demás se enteraran. Sus padres le matarían. Y no solo sus padres, sino...

- ¿Es porque soy una sangre sucia? - dijo Hermione, comenzando a llorar.

- No digas eso de ti.

- Pero es como tu mismo me has llamado más de una vez. Soy una sangre sucia que no merece estar en este colegio.

- No digas eso de ti. - repitió, acercándose a ella.

- Pero es lo que soy. - dijo, intentando reprimir las lágrimas.

- No para mí.

- ¿Entonces por qué me estás dejando?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Hola. **

**Lamento haber tardado tanto en actualizar. Problemas familiares, y pc en coma, pero ya estoy aquí.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Ya sabeis como comunicaros conmigo. También por facebook buscando a Livia Scofield Miller. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a J.K. Rowling, pero la trama es totalmente mía.**

**Lo que está escrito entre "comitas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones en la lejanía o telefónicas.**

**La historia está escrita en tercera persona.**

**.-.-.-.****-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**7.**

- Me siento mal por Hermione. - dijo Ginny. Ella y Harry estaban sentados frente a la chimenea de la sala común de Griffindor. - No parece ella.

- ¿Tú sabes lo que le pasa? - preguntó Harry, mirando a Ron, que estaba haciendo los deberes con Hermione, la cual no se había quejado, como solía hacer.

- No. No me ha dicho nada.

- No es eso lo que te he preguntado. - dijo Harry. A pesar de que no decía nada, se daba cuenta de que algo grabe le estaba pasando a su amiga. - ¿Tiene algo que ver con el chico con el que está saliendo?

- Estaba. - dijo Ginny.

- ¿Ya no están juntos? - preguntó Harry, bajando la voz.

- ¿Tú crees que si estuviera con su novio estaría tan triste? - dijo, en el mismo tono que su amigo.

- Ya... Tienes razón. - dijo, mirando de nuevo a su amiga. - ¿Crees que ha pasado porque Ron y yo les espiábamos?

- Pues ahora que lo dices, si. - dijo, poniéndose aun más seria. Estaba enfada por lo que su hermano y el chico del que estaba enamorada habían hecho. - Creo que la habéis cagado pero bien. Le habéis jodido la vida.

- Pero...

- ¿Sabes qué? Me voy a dormir.

- Pero...

Ginny se puso en pie, recogió sus cosas y se marchó escaleras arriba, hacia su dormitorio. Ni Harry ni Ron se habían dado cuenta, pero hacía apenas dos días, entró en su dormitorio y les quitó el mapa del merodeador. A pesar de que no soportaba a Malfoy, odiaba ver tan triste a su mejor amiga. Así que pensaba hacer todo lo posible porque Malfoy y Hermione volvieran a estar juntos.

Abrió el mapa y miró. Estuvo buscando a Malfoy por el mapa, hasta que lo encontró media hora después, saliendo de la sala común de Slytherin. De repente, desapareció.

Fue corriendo hacia su escritorio, cogió un trozo de pergamino y anotó a toda prisa cuatro palabras.

Bajó corriendo las escaleras y fue hacia Hermione, que en esos momentos estaba sola, ya que Ron había ido con Harry y estaban hablando del próximo partido de quidditch. Aprovechó el momento de distracción de los chicos y fue hacia su amiga. Dejó el pergamino sobre la mesa y volvió a toda prisa al dormitorio.

Hermione miró extrañada a Ginny mientras la veía marchar hacia los dormitorios. Cogió el trozo de pergamino que había dejado frente a ella y lo leyó. "Sala de los menesteres."

Al principio no supo lo que significaba, pero su corazón se lo dijo. Sabía lo que significaba. No se movió, no quería ir, aunque en el fondo su corazón le indicaba que debía ir allí.

- A la mierda todo. - murmuró.

Se levantó de la butaca, intentando parecer tranquila, dejando las cosas sobre la mesa, y salió casi corriendo de la sala común. No se detuvo hasta que llegó a la sala. Se quedó frente a la pared, pensando en lo que debía pensar para que apareciera la puerta, aunque no tardó mucho en abrirse. Solo tuvo que pensar: El lugar en el que estar con la persona que amo.

La puerta apareció en la pared al momento. No se lo pensó dos veces y entró. Se quedó sorprendida al ver que había alguien en la sala.

- ¿Draco? - preguntó, sintiendo como los latidos de su corazón iban descontrolados. Se había puesto muy nerviosa. Hacía ya un mes que no se hablaban.

- ¿Hermione? ¿Que estás haciendo aquí? - dijo, levantándose de la butaca en la que estaba sentado. Tenía los ojos rojos.

- Yo... La verdad es que no lo sé.

- Me alegro mucho de verte. - dijo, acercándose a la chica.

- Yo también.

- ¿De verás? - estaba sorprendido. Desde que lo habían dejado, pensaba que Hermione le odiaba, ya que ni siquiera le dedicaba una triste mirada. - ¿No me odias?

- Por mucho que lo he intentado, no. - reconoció, acercándose a él.

- Te he echado de menos.

Hermione iba a replicar, pero no pudo. Al momento Draco fue hacia ella y la abrazó, comenzando a llorar de nuevo.

Estuvieron abrazados varios minutos, llorando los dos, hasta que al final, se separaron y se quedaron mirándose a los ojos. Hermione le secó las lágrimas al mismo tiempo que él hacia lo mismo con ella. Le había echado tanto de menos, que olvidó al momento todo el dolor que había sentido durante el último mes.

- No sabes lo mal que lo he pasado. - dijo Draco, acariciando los brazos de la chica. - Sé que fui yo el que cortó la relación, pero es que...

- Sht..

- No debería dejarme influenciar por nadie, pero mis padres oyeron rumores y me presionaron.

- ¿Como supieron de lo nuestro?

- Crabbe y Goyle.

- Estúpidos. – dijo Hermione, provocando que una sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de Draco. - ¿Que te dijeron tus padres?

- Yo... Bueno... Ellos... Mi tía... - dijo Draco, apartándose un poco. La verdad es que llegó un punto en que su familia le asustaba. - Me dijeron...

- ¿Qué?

- Que me acercara a ti para conseguir llegar a Potter. - dijo, avergonzado. - No pienses que quiero estar contigo por eso. Yo no soy así.

- ¿Quieres estar conmigo?

- Si rompí contigo es porque mi familia te quiere muerta. Como al resto de los sangre... Los no mágicos. - dijo, mirándola de nuevo. - Yo solo quería protegerte, pero lo único que he hecho es hacerte daño. Y no me lo voy a poder perdonar nunca.

Hermione se acercó a Draco y le abrazó por la cintura, pegando su cintura a la espalda del chico. Draco acarició sus manos, la cogió y besó el dorso. Se dio la vuelta lentamente e hizo lo que llevaba deseando hacer durante el último mes. Llevó sus manos a las mejillas de Hermione y se besaron.

Hermione no podía ser más feliz. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Lo había pasado muy mal viendo a Draco cada día y no poder besarle, pero al fin volvía a tenerle entre sus brazos. "Y pensar que llegué a odiarle." - pensó, mientras iban hacia la cama, aun besándose.

Ambos se tumbaron poco a poco en la cama, Draco encima de ella. Se quitó la camiseta, lo que provocó que Hermione comenzara a temblar. Veía que estaba llegando un momento que temía y deseaba al mismo tiempo.

- ¿Que te pasa? - dijo Draco, apartando dos mechones de pelo de la cara de la chica.

- Es que... No sé... Esto es muy fuerte. - reconoció. - Creo que no deberíamos seguir con esto.

- Ya... Debí pensar que no me perdonarías. - dijo, sentándose a un lado.

- No me refiero a eso. - dijo, sentándose también, acariciando la mejilla de Draco. - Quiero estar contigo. Te perdono.

- ¿Entonces?

- Ya sabes... - dijo, mirando la cama y la camiseta de Draco.

Draco comenzó a reír. Le había entendido al momento. Se levantó de la cama y cogió a Hermione en brazos. Comenzó a dar vueltas, riendo, con ella en brazos. Se sentía muy feliz al ver que Hermione había perdonado que la hubiera dejado.

Salieron así de la sala, esperando que no hubiera nadie por los pasillos, riendo, felices, besándose, aunque se les cortó pronto la risa en cuanto le vieron, ahí, frente a la puerta, mirándoles con los ojos bien abiertos.

- Lo sabia!

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola, hola.**

**Espero que os haya gustado. Y espero que me **

**¿Quien será la persona que ha pillado a la parejita?**

**Teorias, teorias.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a J.K. Rowling, pero la trama es totalmente mía.**

**Lo que está escrito entre "comitas" son los pensamientos de la gente.**

**Lo que está escrito en cursiva son conversaciones en la lejanía o telefónicas.**

**La historia está escrita en tercera persona.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Capítulo 8.**

Cuando Hermione vio a Ron ante ellos, deseó que les tragara la tierra. Sobretodo cuando notó que su mano y la de Draco estaban unidas.

- ¿De qué va todo esto? - preguntó Ron, mirándoles a ambos. A Draco con odio y a Hermione... Sentía que le había decepcionado.

- De nada. - dijo Draco, aunque en ningún momento separó su mano de la mano de Hermione. Había pasado demasiado tiempo separado de ella y no quería que ello sucediera de nuevo. - ¿qué quieres?

- Estaba buscandoos. - respondió Ron, cruzándose de brazos, mirando fijamente a Hermione, que tenía la vista fija en sus zapatos.

- Ya nos has encontrado. - dijo Draco, aun hablando en tono burlón. - No es muy dificil, teniendo en cuenta que has hecho trampas.

- No sé a que te refieres.

- A ese mapa de Potter. - dijo, logrando que Ron se sonrojara al haber sido descubierto por uno de sus peores enemigos, delante de la chica de la que se estaba enamorando, aunque eso él no pensaba reconocerlo nunca, sobretodo al verla cogida de la mano de Malfoy.

- No sé de que estás hablando, Malfoy. - dijo, intentando disimular, aunque no le funcionó. - Ya empiezas con tus delirios de grandeza y crees que la vida de los demás giran a tu alrededor.

- Parece ser que la tuya si.

- Bueno, ya basta, no? - dijo al fin Hermione, que hasta ese momento se había mantenido en silencio. - Os estais comportando como críos. - separó su mano con delicadesa de la de Draco y se apartó unos pasos de ambos chicos.

- Ha empezado él. - dijeron Draco y Ron al mismo tiempo, señalándose el uno al otro con el dedo.

- Me da igual quien haya empezado, voy a terminarlo yo.

- Pero...

.- Me voy a la cama. - dijo, dando media vuelta. No había dado ni dos pasos cuando alguien le cogió con delicadeza del brazo. - Draco, por favor. - dijo sin darse la vuelta. Sabía que era él quien la tenía sujeta.

- Perdóname. - susurró, acercándose a su oído.

´- No te preocupes. - dijo Hermione en el mismo tono de voz. - Nos os peleéis. - suplicó la chica, mirando sobre su hombro a un Draco preocupado. - Por favor.

- No te puedo prometer que lo haré, pero lo puedo intentar. - dijo, con una media sonrisa asomando en sus labios. Hermione intentó controlarse, parecer estar seria, pero también sonrió.

- Me conformo. - susurró.

Draco soltó su brazo y Hermione comenzó a caminar, cada vez más de prisa, de vuelta a la sala común de Griffindor.

...

- ¿Me vas a explicar porque narices estás jugando con Hermione?

Rone estaba tras Draco, mirándole con todo el odio que era capaz de expulsar sin explotar.

- Yo no estoy jugando con nadie. - dijo, mirando al pelirojo, que estaba a apenas dos pasos de él. - Y espero que mantengas esa bocaza cerrada, si no quieres que juegue a boxeo contigo.

- Si de verdad te importara Hermione, nunca me harías eso. - dijo Ron, con una burlona sonrisa en su rostro.

El rostro de Draco se contrajo por la rabia, aunque logró controlarse y relajarse. O al menos, a fingir que estaba relajado. Sabía que eso exasperaría a Ron. No se equivocó.

- Puedes intentarlo. - dijo, sonriendo, con una de sus habituales sonrisas burlonas. - Hace tiempo que no hago ejercicio y necesito tener un poco de movimiento. - dijo, cerrando las manos en puños, mostrándole a Ron que hablaba totalmente en serio. - No te metas conmigo, Weasley, si no quieres acabar mal.

- No me busques las cosquillas, Malfoy.

- Ja ja ja. que grácia que me haces Weasley. - dijo, comenzando a caminar en la dirección opuesta, hacia su sala común.

- Deja a Hermione en paz.

Draco le ignoró y volvió a su residéncia. En la sala común solo había cuatro personas, los que se hacían llamar sus amigos, pero por los cuales ya no sentía ninguna simpatía, sino que iba con ellos más por costumbre que por otra cosa.

Sin decirles nada, fue directemane hacia su dormitorio.

No se molestó en desvestirse y se metió en la cama al instatnte.

Odiaba sentirse así. Odiaba sentir envidia. Envidia hacia Weasley. Obviamente, no envidiaba su estilo de vida ni nada de eso, pero odiaba la relación de amistad que había entre Potter, Weasley y Hermione. Eso si que eran amigos de verdad, y lo demás son tonterías.

- ¿De donde vienes? - dijo una voz femenina a su espalda.

No dijo nada, no se movió.

Notó como el peso cedía bajo el peso de su "amiga", que se tumbó en la cama y se abrazó al chico. Se sobresaltó al sentir el cuerpo de la chica contra el suyo, pero al momento continuó inmóvil.

- Crabbe y Goyle nos han dicho a Zabinni y a mí que te ves con la sangre sucia de Granger.

"No la llames sangre sucia." - pensó, intentando no responder así a su compañera. No quería que se enterara de lo que sentía por la chica de Griffindor. - Crabbe y Goyle son idiotas.

- Bueno, eso ya lo sabemos, pero ¿tienen razón?

- No.

- Ya decía yo que eso no podía ser verdad. - la chica comenzó a acariciar el pecho de Draco, que cada vez tenía más ganas de salir corriendo. - Pero tenía que preguntártelo.

- Lo entiendo. - se limitó a decir, sintiendo las caricias de la chica.

Cerró los ojos y para que el momento no fuera tan violento, imaginó a Hermione tumbado a su lado, pensando que era ella la que le acariciaba de esa forma. Deseaba que Hermione le tocará de esa forma y le dejara hacer más que besarla. Quería tocarla y acariciarla.

- Oh, Draco. - suspiró Pansy, cuando este se volvió y comenzó a besarla. Había estado esperando ese momento por mucho tiempo.

Comenzó a quitarle la camiseta y a besar el musculado pecho del chico, que suspiraba, aun con los ojos cerrados, por lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Eso era lo que había estado esperando que le hiciera Hermione. Le encantaba.

Sintió como la chica comenzaba a bajarle los pantalones y acariciar lentamente su excitado y duro miembro.

Abrió los ojos, intentando ahogar los gemidos, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando en realidad. Sus deseos hacia la chica de sus sueños habían engañado a su mente.

Se levantó corriendo de la cama, subiéndose los pantalones, dejando a Pansy, mirándole a lucinada.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa? - exclamó, bajando también de la cama. - Si te estaba encantando.

"Si, pero tu no eres Hermione." - Pensó. O eso creyó él.

- Así que Crabbe y Goyle tenían razón.

- ¿Qué?

- Estás con la sangre sucia.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola, hola.**

**Lamento haber tardado tantísimo. No me odieis, por favor.**

**Al menos espero que os haya gustado.**


End file.
